1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rubber mailbox jackets and more particularly pertains to protecting mailboxes from vandalism and harsh weather conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mailbox covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, mailbox covers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of providing decorative coverings for mailboxes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,321 to Majewski a mailbox cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,016 to Beckman discloses a mailbox cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,356 to Granger discloses a mailbox cover structure.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,899 to Lindheimer discloses a mailbox cover.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,824 to Carter discloses a mailbox cover.
In this respect, the rubber mailbox jackets according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provide an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting mailboxes from vandalism and harsh weather conditions.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved rubber mailbox jackets which can be used for protecting mailboxes from vandalism and harsh weather conditions. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.